Beautiful
by Lady of the Myst
Summary: Sometimes insecurities are best overcome alone. Sometimes you need a little help to get the ball rolling. Lemon scented. Not my best work, a just for fun kind of thing.


Dirty jokes and sexual innuendos were part of being a teenager, or at least that's what Orihime had come to believe. Even if one didn't partake in the sexual banter you usually just waved it off or made a crass comment about who immature it was to say such things outright. But for Orihime anything even sexual always made her uncomfortable. Perhaps it was her lack of experience with men; perhaps it was her insecurities. She had people making passes at her all the time but perverse comments about her breasts did little to boost her confidence; if anything they made her despise the unsightly globes even more. No one had ever once called her beautiful. Ever. She'd been hot, sexy, cute. But those were words used in desperation for a fleeting one night stand, those words spoke of quick passion and a dying flame, not the desire to get to know someone past their bodily appearance.

Lately Orihime had been hearing more and more of the sexual banter, even though she was currently being held captive in Hueco Mundo. A certain blue-haired espada was always making some sort of perverse comment about someone's ass or someone's dick, half of the comments weren't even driven by his desire to get intimate with someone, it was just in his nature to be crass, outspoken and obnoxious. And even though the comments aren't directed towards her, Orihime still blushes when she hears them, even though she should be rolling her eyes.

Sitting alone in her stark room Orihime has a lot of time to think. She has accepted her existence among the arancar and doesn't fear their intrusion, leaving her mind to wonder to frivolous things so she started at the beginning, it seemed only logical. She thought back on her earliest moments of cognition, just brief flashes of crawling around on carpeting and the sky, and then moved on and on until she was back to the present. In her silence she had laughed, she had cried, and she had fumed but most importantly she had come to peace with a lot of her childhood grief and insecurities. Except for her most pressing demon.

She walked over to her full-length mirror and stood stock-still meeting her own stormy-eyed stare without flinching. She took in her face, still a little bit rounder or more cherubic than most women; but she'd always looked younger than she was, and it didn't help that she used those silly crystal clips to pin back her hair. Turning away from the mirror she reached around to the back of her dress and gingerly clasped the zipper drawing it down the length of her back. Shrugging her shoulders she let the dress fall down her arms and pulled it off of her chest and shimmied it down past her hips, nudging it off to the side with her foot. Next was her bra, she reached for the clasp with trembling fingers and slowly unhooked the tight garment and just let it stay in place while she took deep breaths, unexplained dread pooling at the pit of her stomach. She took the straps off and set the bra down with the dress. Lastly her underwear was discarded, she shivered, feeling raw and vulnerable. Before she could waver in her resolve she turned to face the mirror.

The face looking back at her did not seem to match the body it had been paired with. Slowly she reached up and took the clips from her hair, setting them carefully to the side where they would not be lost or forgotten, sending a silent apology to the fairies that had seen her safely through so many dark times and dark battles. Her bangs fell loose into her face and she swept them off to one side, her cheeks seemed slightly less round, her face more solemn, matured, if only a little. This was the first time she'd ever looked at herself in the mirror below the bust, with or without clothing on. Even in shop windows she'd shied away from the sight. She didn't want to face what people made fun of her for all those years.

Her shoulders chest and ribs had angry red indentations from where her bra had been, she'd always made sure they fit securely and then tightened the straps and band as much as possible to minimize her bosom. Past her breasts was her waist, slim and smooth as the rest of her body. Her hips flared subtly, giving her an hourglass figure. All in all she was not unhappy with her body in its entirety. She had just wished for her breasts to be less noticeable. She knew that Matsumoto also had large breasts, and though they were a very noticeable feature they did not define her as a woman. She was loud, outspoken, independent, powerful and a rather funny drunk. But Orihime was quiet, she had yet to find her voice, so people defined her physically and the first thing they saw was her breasts. Not the she blamed them, they were the first thing she noticed too, how they looked just a little too large for her chest and hung a little bit even though they were not distorted in any way.

Retrieving her underwear, Orihime but them on and went to find a t-shirt for bed, having satisfied herself with how much she'd overcome today. She took an extra second at the mirror on her way to the bed, not skittering by it like she usually did. She was far from at peace with her physical appearance but she had taken a big step towards overcoming her insecurities. Maybe that was why so many men liked Matsumoto, she was confident in her skin and worked with what biology had given her. Orihime would learn to do the same, she wanted boys to see her for who she really was, not just a ditzy bimbo with big boobs and short skirt. One boy in particular…

She sighed, the weight heavy in her chest as she thought back on Ichigo. Sure, he was a valiant friend and protective of her. Even now he was probably formulating a plan in the soul society to come and save her. But he was more of a protector, a guardian. He did not see her romantically. He probably never would. Orihime couldn't help but smile at the way he saw her look at Rukia, even though her heart snapped in two at the mere thought of her secret crush being with someone else. They fit together, fire with fire, an eternal spark.

Ichigo was such a passionate person in every aspect. Passionate warrior, friend, brother, son, no doubt he'd be a passionate lover as well. Orihime closed her eyes, blush creeping up onto her cheeks as she thought of Ichigo so intimately. She knew he was not hers to claim but she couldn't resist thinking of the times she'd seen him shirtless, all those muscles and that tawny skin. No one could deny that he was a fiercely attractive boy. Her mind wandered further, how would it feel to have his skin against hers? To have his lips against her cheek, her neck, her own lips? Or even further still.

The blush darkened and her lips parted to accommodate her slightly accelerated breathing as she felt a heat slowly pooling in her core. Reaching down her fingers slipped into her underwear and between the sensitive flesh, finding it achingly tender and a little slick. Gently she brushed her fingers over the bundle of nerves before sinking a finger inside where it was warm and even wetter. A quiet moan escaped her lips, causing her back to arch as she brought her finger out and back in again, her free hand grasping at the quilt.

"You know, that's much more fun to do with someone else. But the way you do it makes it look pretty damned good solo."

Orihime stopped and looked over at Grimmjow, face flushed, hand still between legs, chest rising and falling trying to retain normal oxygen levels. The espada closed the door behind him soundlessly and stalked over to the bed, Orihime sat up and fixed herself, regarded him carefully, "Need a little help with that problem of yours?"

She blushed crimson, "I think I'm fine on my own."

Grimmjow smirked, "I beg to differ."

"I'm not looking for a one night stand." She said quietly.

"Who says it only has to happen once?"

"Stop trying to seduce me." She said defiantly.

"Have I said anything even remotely seductive? Suggestive? Yeah maybe, but if I were trying to seduce you, you'd already be on your back."

Orihime just blushed even deeper.

"I have a question though," Grimmjow said in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "Why were you looking at yourself in the mirror like that?"

Her eyes snapped wide, "You saw that?"

"Yeah, you looked terrified…"

"Because I want to know why no one has ever called me beautiful." She admitted quietly.

"Because they're blind."

"Excuse me?" She sputtered.

He grabbed her hand a pulled her off the bed towards that awful mirror and stood her in front of him. She was startled by his proximity and his size that the mirror's image barely contained. He reached for the hem of her shirt and she swatted at his hand, he grimaced, "Oh stop, you've already done this once."

Soon enough she found herself completely bare before her reflection once again. Only this time she was not alone. She reached up to cover her breasts only to have Grimmjow stop her, "Don't hide yourself."

"I don't want to be defined by my breasts."

"Yet you will continue to be until you learn to love them."

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Astute words from someone whose favorite vocabulary words are profanity."

"Hey, if everyone knew I actually had a brain and something resembling a shriveled up heart blackened by tar then they'd all be whining to me for advice," He said with a smirk, "So keep this to yourself or I'll rip your throat out and stick it to the wall."

She felt his hands on her hips, slowly bringing them up to cup her breasts. The heat in her cheeks returned with a vengeance as well as the heat in her stomach and lower, "Women have this power over men, to hold their attention in ways that go even beyond sex. Women who are comfortable with their bodies are the ones who go the furthest. Woman, you're drop dead sexy, I don't know how you don't see it."

"I don't want to be called sexy." She said defiantly, "I hate that term."

Grimmjow looked confused, "Why the hell is that?"

"It feels derogatory."

"I think it all depends on who says it, you women are so fussy about things like that. I don't care who is calling me sexy, I love hearing it."

Orihime stepped away from him, "You are so cocky."

"Yeah, I am, and you should be too with the body you're rockin'."

"I just don't see it-"

Grimmjow turned her around and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her flush against his body, her lush curves molding against his bare chest, "Then let me show you." She said against her lips.

His hand came up to cup the back of her neck, his other hand resting against her hip as he parted her lips with his skilled tongue. Orihime tensed against his body until the hand against her hip trailed along her spine, applying the slightest pressure that turned her legs to jelly. Her hands went to his chest to support herself as he deepened and kiss, his warm lips creating the perfect seal over hers, tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. She had never imagined her first kiss to be like this, passionate and fiery, and in the arms of a man she knew as little more than a stranger, much less completely naked against him.

The remnants of his hollow mask scraped gently against her shoulder as he made his way down her neck, stopping at a post directly over her flaring pulse. She couldn't help the breathy sigh that escaped her lips as his teeth scraped against her flesh, her hands fisting his open jacket for purchase. She could feel him smirk against her skin, clearly enjoying her reaction, "You haven't seen anything yet woman, I'm going to make you feel spectacular."

Finding his way back to her mouth, he backed her up until her thighs hit the edge of the bed, discarding his jacket on the way there. His hands came up to cup her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze that caused her breath to hitch in her throat, he grinned in that sly way of his as one of his hands skimmed down her stomach to between her smooth thighs where her own fingers had been just moments before. His eyes locked with hers and he watched as the color that had never left her face intensified when he slowly inserted one long middle finger into her. She was hot, she was tight, and she was still wet from her earlier ministrations. He was going to have some fun with this.

Her lips parted in a weak pant as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her core, adding a second finger and watching as her face shifted from mild discomfort to content and awe. Instinctually she hooked one of her legs around his waist to get a better angle, arms linked around his neck to keep her upright, nails digging into his skin. She was so close to something, she just didn't know how to describe the build up in her lower body, like a coil ready to spring loose. As soon as Grimmjow added a third finger inside of her, Orihime cried out, her body shaking and going lax against him. He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, that sly smirk of his as cunning as ever, "Was that your first orgasm?" He teased, his warm lips tickling her ear. She closed her eyes and willed away the blush that never seemed to fade.

He bit her earlobe gently, kissing his way down to her breasts before taking one into his mouth and sucking hard, rolling the hardened peak between his teeth. Orihime's head spun at the sensory overload she was getting from the espada's ministrations, she almost had another orgasm when he bit down on her breast, moaning at the mixture of pain and pleasure. She never would have thought that she was a masochist.

Looked her directly in the eyes, Grimmjow took her hand and put it against his erection, pressing hard, his face uncharacteristically serious, "This is what happens when a man thinks a girl a attractive, and I am willing to come into this room and prove to you every day just how beautiful you are."

She grabbed him through his pants, squeezing gently, "Thank you." She whispered.

He took her hand away and removed his pants, she blushed at the sight of his arousal, he was well-endowed indeed.

Parting her thighs he settled down between them, his hands on her legs, keeping them wide. Her core was glossy and pink and just waiting to be taken. Lowering his head his tongue delved deep inside of her slit. Orihime's hips bucked at the unexpected intrusion to her sex, her head kicked back, hands fisting the sheets. His hot mouth did evil things to her as she licked and sucked her to the edge of oblivion. One of her hands reached down and tangled itself into his cerulean locks, pressing him closer, urging him to give her release. He grinned and obliged, nipping her clit and giving it a final suck before sending her over the edge. While on the cusp of her second orgasm, Grimmjow slipped himself inside of her all the way to the hilt, stopping his movement completely as she adjusted to his size. The blissful haze of the climax dulling the pain of breaching her barrier to a dull discomfort. He regarded her carefully as her inner walls twitched around him, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her body completely still as she got used to his length inside of her, it felt as though he was big enough to split her at the seams, but the tight fit was perfect. He started to pull out slowly and the friction it produced caused her to moan and wrap her legs around his waist. She felt no shame with this man inside of her. She had always thought of sex as a dirty, defiling act, but she had never felt more empowered. She looked up at the espada above her, "I think I'm ready. Go faster."

Grimmjow let out a low laugh as he picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming steadier and then picking up speed. Orihime almost screamed as the impact of the third orgasm hit her so hard she almost stopped breathing completely; Grimmjow's own release had him roaring as his seed spilled out into her womb. Who would have thoughts that such an act could produce such a euphoric feeling. Feeling like Jell-O, Orihime worked to get her breathing back to normal as Grimmjow looked down at her, his playful smirk serious once again, "Do you believe me when I say you're beautiful?"

She nodded, finding the breath to give her words life, "Yes, I do. Thank you, I can't thank you enough."

And just like that the smirk was back, and Orihime's blush went from the crown of her head all the way to her toes as he said, "Oh I bet I could think of a couple of ways for you to show your appreciation."

She sighed, but couldn't help smiling. Leave it to Grimmjow to ruin a moment. But something told her he was sincere about thinking her beautiful. And if he could see it, then she would learn to as well. She thought to take this journey one step at a time, but then that blue-haired espada had to come barreling in and cause a train wreck, which seemed to be just what she needed to break out of her snail-pace and get things moving. She was trapped, but she was alive and she was beautiful. And with that in mind, she was set free.


End file.
